


I Just Wanna Be (fucking) Happy | Tôi chỉ muốn được hạnh (con mẹ nó) phúc

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death Fix, F/M, Hurt Steve, M/M, Partly Into Endgame, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Feels, Temporary Character Death, steve thinks Tony is dead
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Có đôi khi tử vong cũng chưa hẳn đã là kết quả tồi tệ nhất phải đối mặt. Có đôi khi, điều tồi tệ nhất là gặp lại họ sau khi bị bạn làm tổn thương và khiến cho họ tìm sự kết thúc trong việc đẩy bạn đi.hoặc... Tony tự cứu chính mình và quay trở lại Trái đất và Steve phát hiện ra rằng Nội chiến không phải là một vấn đề trong quá khứ.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 4





	I Just Wanna Be (fucking) Happy | Tôi chỉ muốn được hạnh (con mẹ nó) phúc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Wanna Be (fucking) Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664548) by [Withstarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Mặt đất ướt đẫm khi Steve đi ngang qua nó, không khí mát lạnh vuốt ve má anh. Sấm sét chớp giật không ngừng ở đâu đó trong không trung. Anh tự hỏi Thor đang ở đâu, liệu đó là nỗi đau buồn của chính anh hay liệu Steve đơn giản chỉ là đang suy nghĩ. Cây cối nghiêng ngả kêu cọt kẹt và Steve biết mình không nên ra ngoài trong thời tiết như thế này. Nhưng là anh sao có thể không cơ chứ? Sao anh có thể tin rằng mình sẽ không tới nơi này?

Mảnh đất không lớn lắm, vì Pepper không muốn nó trở thành một điểm du lịch. Nghĩ đến tất cả những chiếc camera đó, ca ngợi gã theo cái cách mà gã chẳng hề muốn, nó khiến cô phát ốm lên được. Ngay cả khi đã qua kỳ ốm nghén, ngay cả khi đã qua thời suy nhược cơ thể. Anh quỳ xuống và để nước mưa ngấm vào quần jean. Tay anh run rẩy, buốt lạnh, ẩm ướt và thảm thương. Anh có thể cảm nhận được mưa rơi trên má, hoặc có lẽ là nước mắt. Tại thời điểm này, chúng cũng chả khác mấy.

Anh không thể tin được rằng mình đã chẳng còn có lấy một cơ hội, đôi khi để nói xin lỗi hoặc tha thứ cho tôi, hoặc dõi theo từ đằng xa. Nói thật, đây là những gì anh xứng đáng, sau tất cả mọi thứ anh bắt gã phải chịu. Anh biết nó sẽ tiếp tục như thế nào. Có lúc anh thậm chí còn không thể nhìn vào chiếc khiên mà không nghe thấy tiếng rít cùng âm thanh lách tách của lò phản ứng hồ quang và vòng cung chân thực, rộng lớn của sự sợ hãi và đau đớn, cùng sự phản bội vụt qua khuôn mặt của Tony như thể Steve đã chụp đánh lên đầu gã với nó. 

Pepper cũng nên ở đây, nhưng giờ cô ấy đã có một đứa trẻ và Steve không thể trách cô ấy. Cô chỉ có thể xoay xở rất nhiều việc, nuôi dạy con và đau buồn về người gần như là chồng của mình, mối quan hệ mà họ đã giằng co rất lâu và nó chẳng bao giờ kết thúc trong sự hài lòng.

Steve nghĩ về khoảng thời gian khi Tony và anh là một đôi, giữa Pepper và Bucky và mọi thứ. Hồi đó anh thực hạnh phúc. Anh chẳng còn nhớ cảm giác hạnh phúc là như thế nào nữa, nhưng anh biết mình đã cảm nhận được điều đó khi ấy.

Bia mộ sáng lấp lánh trong bóng tối ảm đạm, đá cẩm thạch thẳng tắp, sạch sẽ mà giản đơn. Tên đầy đủ của Tony được viết trên đó, phần họ dùng tên thời con gái của mẹ gã che giấu. Gã sẽ muốn nó như thế. Di sản của Howard đã đeo bám gã suốt cuộc đời rồi, gã cũng không xứng đáng với cái chết. Hôm nay là ngày lễ tình nhân và Steve cảm thấy như thể nó chẳng nên tồn tại nữa.

Không sau cú búng tay. Không sau khi quá nhiều người đã mất đi mọi mảnh vỡ của chính mình mà họ đã ăn sâu bén rễ với. Anh đặt những bông hoa hồng lên cái tảng chứa quan tài trống rỗng của Tony và để trán mình gục xuống mặt đá, hít vào mùi hương của đất và kim loại. Rồi thở ra trong tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào.

"Tôi rất xin lỗi, Tony. Lẽ ra tôi nên lắng nghe anh. Tôi... Chúng ta... Tôi đã chẳng bao giờ đối xử với anh như anh xứng đáng."

"Đừng có nói vớ vẩn." Giọng nói đằng sau anh thật sốc, trầm và thô ráp và nao núng trong nỗi buồn. Steve ngước lên, ấn cổ tay lên mắt rồi gạt đi những giọt nước mắt.

Tony ở đó, cao, ướt đẫm và gầy gò. Trông gã gầy quá, gầy chết người. Steve cảm thấy tiếng nức nở tăng dần theo tần số vì dĩ nhiên, dĩ con mẹ nó nhiên là Tony còn sống. Làm sao Steve có thể để bản thân nghĩ rằng Thanos sẽ có được gã chứ.

"Tôi nói thật đấy." Steve nói và nó bị líu lại bởi cái hố đau nhói dưới đáy bụng. Anh cố gắng đứng dậy và đầu gối run rẩy chống lại chính chúng, anh kéo lê bản thân qua chỗ Tony và ngã gục xuống bên dưới gã. Tony vùi mũi mình vào tóc Steve, hít vào.

"Cậu biết tôi không thể tha thứ cho cậu mà." Tony nói, ảm đạm.

"Tôi biết." Steve nói và điều đó là thật. Anh biết, và chúa biết làm sao anh biết. Anh cũng biết Tony sẽ, sớm thôi, nói vậy sớm hơn anh nên nói nhiều. Steve run rẩy và Tony bám chặt lấy anh hơn, khiến anh im lặng.

"Pepper!" Steve hô và đứng thẳng dậy, cố gắng tách ra.

"An toàn và đã gặp tôi rồi. Cậu là điểm dừng chân cuối cùng của tôi, Rogers."

"Vậy là anh đã gặp cô bé?"

"Morgan? Ừ, con bé hoàn hảo. Giống như cha nó vậy."

Steve bật ra một tiếng cười mà anh thậm chí không biết mình còn có thể làm vậy. Nghe có vẻ lạ, đã quá lâu rồi kể từ khi anh biểu lộ bất cứ niềm vui nào. Anh nâng cằm và bắt lấy cặp mắt Tony. Chúng có màu giống như mọi khi, màu hổ phách sẫm và lấp lánh ánh vàng, được lót bởi hàng mi dày, cong vút. Steve không thể ngăn bản thân mình lại, rồi anh đẩy người về phía trước chỉ một khoảng cách nhỏ và đem môi mình tham lam dán vào môi Tony.

Gã có vị như dầu động cơ và cà phê, gã có vị như nhà, như Brooklyn và Peggy và từng niềm vui Steve mất đi khi cú búng tay xảy ra. Khi anh tách ra, Tony kéo anh lại, và Steve ngã sụp trong vòng tay gã, nước mắt trào ra. Anh gần đây thật dễ xúc động.

"Anh có một đứa con, và Pepper." Steve rốt cuộc cũng cất lời một cách bình yên, tội lỗi.

"Cô ấy biết. Cô ấy bảo tôi đến đây, kết thúc. Nói lời tạm biệt."

"Tạm biệt?" Steve hỏi, đột nhiên lại cảm thấy thật nhỏ bé và cô đơn.

"Chúng tôi đang chuẩn bị dọn đi, đến một nơi nào đó trong nước. Giống như Clint ấy. Bọn tôi không muốn Morgan phải chịu đựng cùng một phiền toái cũ mà cả hai đã phải chịu."

"Chuyển đi." Anh cảm thấy say, bị gió quật ngã và bị treo lủng lẳng bởi một sợi dây trói buộc đã mất. "Đây thực sự là lời tạm biệt."

Tony gật gật đầu. "Bucky đã quay trở lại với cậu và tôi đã có Pepper. Nhưng... Tôi phải gặp lại cậu trước khi rời đi. Phải cho cậu biết rằng tôi đã an toàn." 

An toàn là một từ mà Steve không nghĩ rằng mình còn biết định nghĩa đó nữa, đặc biệt là sau khi Tony đặt một nụ hôn cuối cùng lên anh và rời khỏi xe của anh, bỏ lại Steve run lẩy bẩy trong mưa, cả người ướt đẫm trước bia mộ giả của Tony.


End file.
